In general, gas masks is used to protect a respiratory system of a person in a fire scene against toxic fumes and smoke and prevent him or her from being suffocated to protect his or her body from a danger at the outbreak of a fire. Originally, the gas masks have been developed as tools that are intended to protect soldiers against a biochemical gas attack from an enemy in a battle ground. In addition, a variety of types of gas masks have been improved and developed depending on emergencies.
In recent days, there is an urgent need for a simplified gas mask that is quickly worn by a person in a fire site so that he or she can escape from the fire site when a fire occurs at a public transportation means such as a bus, a subway, or the like, a department store, a hotel, a theater, etc., which are closed spaces where the general public gather, that is simply configured to be able to be utilized only for a time suitable for escape from the fire site, and that is easy for general citizens to carry.